


Sick Day

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snapshot into a favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Option 1 :: Caveat Emptor  
> • Death  
> • Identified  
> • Saturday  
> • Dumped  
> • Division  
> • Stilted  
> • Crimes  
> • Stumped  
> • Future  
> • Team
> 
> Word list courtesy of Unconscious Mutterings

Quietly letting myself into my… our house, I listened carefully for small sounds, identified the faintly labored breathing. Good, still sleeping then. Creeping off the kitchen, I dumped my load of groceries onto the countertop and sorted through them. Time for me to apply an all too seldom used skill on my woman.

Quickly lost in the preparations, time passed with just me and the dance music thumping quietly from the radio.

"Mmmm," the throaty hum made me jump and look over to see Calleigh smiling sleepily at me.

"Well, then," I admired her as she tottered over, steps stilted but far steadier than this morning. "Don't you look better, miss death warmed over." Hands wet from my vegetable chopping, I kept them to myself, but willing tilted my head so that she could press a hot, wet kiss to my cheek. Still fevered then. "There's fresh orange juice in the fridge, sweetie."

Humming again in fuzzy contentment, Calleigh retrieved the aforementioned orange juice, but almost missed pouring it in the glass. When I helped, I got another unfocused, almost childlike smile.

"God but you're cute like this."

Calleigh's only response was a playful smile around the glass she wisely held with two hands. "How was work?"

"Oh the usual, crimes galore, murder and mayhem. Oh and one truly bizarre case where suspect A thought that the lawyer's edict of 'division of assets' included hacking his family members in half. Creep." A sympathetic murmur was Calleigh's only acknowledgment, but the gleam of understanding beneath the fever's haze was more than enough for me. "The team missed you today. Ryan claimed that a Saturday has never dragged on for so long without you there to keep everyone moving along and behaving themselves." Now she giggled girlishly before craning her head to eyeball the simmering, savory pot I've been keeping half an eye on.

"What are you making? I can't figure out the smell."

"Stumped ya, huh?" I had to tease and sip at my stirring spoon. It was close enough to done, and I quickly gathered bowls, spoons, and a ladle. Calleigh lit up in childlike delight when she sipped at the mildly spicy chicken soup.

"Mmm, so good," she murmured happily and I was glad to see her eat with enthusiasm. This unique woman was my heart and I really hoped that she will always be, not just my present, but my future.


End file.
